


Coffee

by Elektra Pendragon (elekdragon)



Category: Dawn of the Dead (2004)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elekdragon/pseuds/Elektra%20Pendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ's got a thing for Terry, and Terry's got a thing for coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to Charles for beta'ing.

CJ preferred the simple things in life: a good magazine, a  
pretty companion to look at, a quiet mall to watch over, and a  
plain cup of black coffee. Terry, on the other hand, just had  
to make everything so damn difficult.

CJ watched him over the edge of his paper cup, pretending to be  
really absorbed in the flat taste of the guardroom's best  
brewed. The kid was waiting impatiently by the cappuccino  
machine at Hallowed Grounds, bouncing on his toes as he leaned  
over the counter giving instructions. His new security uniform  
was tight on his legs, but the dark fabric hid the curve of his  
ass. Too bad the trainee couldn't keep wearing those jeans of  
his to work. It didn't matter which way he tilted his head; CJ  
just couldn't get a good look. With all the wiggling and  
bouncing he was doing, waiting for his damned coffee... CJ's  
mood was turning sour.

The third and final announcement was being broadcast through the  
mall, warning the slacker shoppers to get their asses home  
before CJ and his boys came on duty. Though at the rate it was  
going, Terry's coffee was going to slow them all down, including  
the young woman working Hallowed Grounds.

And now his coffee was going cold.

Bart and Ben Cozine were talking about the new paint job on  
Ben's prized car, in between Bart's foul-mouthed descriptions of  
the last few female clerks walking out. "Are you two going to  
stand around here all night clucking like hens or are you  
dumbasses gonna start closing down?"

They stopped talking immediately at CJ's sour tone. "But what  
about--"

"I'll catch the trainee tonight," CJ interrupted Bart. "At the  
rate you're goin', the kid won't be trained by Christmas."

Bart looked upset that he wasn't going to get to start out his  
shift by harassing Terry, but he and Ben started down the left  
corridor inspecting the stores. They were out of sight by the  
time Terry was excitedly passing some cash to the coffee girl in  
exchange for his favorite drug. Impatient, CJ tossed his cup  
into the nearest bin, ignoring the cool splash of liquid across  
the floor. He stalked across the courtyard, reaching the boy in  
time to see the look of pure ecstasy on his face up close and  
personal.

His hands carefully cradled the hot cardboard wrapped around his  
cup as he brought it to his mouth. The young man closed his  
eyes, humming in his throat as he inhaled the curling steam.  
His head tilted back just a little as his lips parted, kissing  
the rim. The hum turned into a groan as he sipped. His head  
fell back as he lowered the cup, baring his throat as he  
swallowed deeply, squeezing that last bit of pleasure out of his  
drink as he swayed and held the warm cup to his chest. The  
pink-red tip of his tongue slipped out, removing the traces of  
foam from his upper lip.

At last, Terry dropped his head, his brilliant eyes heavy lidded  
as he looked up at CJ.

CJ had to clear his throat before speaking. "You done?"

Just the very top of his cheeks flushed to see CJ standing in  
front of him, watching him. He nodded, dropping his gaze to the  
floor.

"Good. Now be a gentleman and escort this young lady to her  
car." He looked over at the girl as she was hastily finishing  
cleaning up. She glanced up long enough to give the guards a  
harried smile before she stepped back to make sure her station  
was clean. She must not have seen a thing, otherwise CJ was  
sure her hands would be as unsteady as his own felt. "It's the  
least you can do for keeping her late."

Terry mumbled an apology as he stepped forward to hold open the  
counter door and let her out. She smiled and accepted, but  
seemed more concerned with leaving than flirting with the pretty  
young boy. All the same, CJ stepped close beside Terry,  
territorially keeping in step until he had to unlock the door to  
the employee parking. All the way, Terry stole small sips and  
side-long glances, as if waiting for his boss to snatch the cup  
from his hand any moment.

Once the girl was safely in her car and pulling out into the  
darkness of the garage, Terry turned to CJ with a contrite  
expression. "Am I in trouble?"

CJ thought back to the look on the boy's face as he'd taken that  
first sip, his mind instantly changing the context. He turned  
away quickly, heading back to the exit, as he shook his head.

"I just don't see how you can drink that shit."

The bitter-sweet smell of the coffee wafted up around CJ as  
Terry caught up with him. He could almost taste it on his  
breath, feel its warmth on his face. He knew tonight, as he lay  
in bed, the smell would haunt him.

He'd never be able to enjoy a simple cup of coffee again.


End file.
